Mcfly's Jelly Bean Incident
by Garcia1369
Summary: Danny gets some Jelly beans as a gift from a fan at a meet and greet, so he decides to play a game with the rest of his band mates. all jelly beans are not what they seem. Involves the slightest bit of swearing


Danny, Harry, Dougie and Tom had just finnished a sold out concert in London, only just escaping their crazy, but loveable fans.

"Guys, look what one of the fans gave me as a present at the meet and greet berfore the show" Danny giggled happily and ran over to his bag which was sitting in the corner of the room.

"This is going to be fun.." Dougie smirked and looked at Harry, who was grinning widly as Danny came prancing back.

"Me got jelly beans!" Danny sat down next to Tom on the sofa, opposite to the one Dougie and Harry were sitting on.

"You got bad talking skills!" Tom mocked Danny and laughed, which earned him a slap on the arm.

"Tom, for that stupid remark" Danny smiled before continuing " You now have to try the first jelly bean!"

Tom shrugged before popping of the lid and picking up a jelly bean, which he shoved into his mouth.

Danny stared eagerly at Tom, hoping that it was a flaour that was truly awful.

Tom mummbled a few things before saying. "Hmm, nice, wild berry, i think"

Danny sighed in defeat. "There goes my revenge, you go Haz"

Danny passed the box full of jelly beans over to Harry, who quite litrally ripped of the lid and grabbed a jelly bean, putting it in his mouth as soon as he picked it up.

After a few moments. Harry started coughing and shot up from his seat, quickly scanning the room for a drink, which there just happened to be over the other side of the room, sitting inocently on top of a table.

Harry quickly darted over to the drink, picking it up and drinking it down in one go.

He dropped the cup and walked back to his band mates, who were all very much in histerics.

"So what did you get Judd?" Dougie said through his laughter as Harry sat down.

"Bloody cinnamon! Its a killer man!" Harry mummbled breathlessly as Dougie burst out laughing again.

Danny laughed again before picking up the box of 'deadly jelly beans'.

"My go!" Danny giggled, grabbing a jelly bean, then bought it to his eye to investigate, if indeed, it was a killer.

"Just eat the bloody thing!" Dougie yelled, making Danny jump and shove it in his mouth, chewing quickly before making a discussted face and then swallowed, quickly choking shortly afterwards.

"How the heck did i get a Liquorice?" Danny yelled before walking oer to his bag and pulling out a drink.

"Oh, how revenge is sweet!" Tom looked over his shoulder and giggled as Danny turned around to glare at him.

"your go Dougs" Harry passed the box to Dougie, who carefully picked one jelly bean up and popped it into his mouth.

All the boys stared at Dougie carefully, until he smiled and burst out with "Cola!"

Harry's hand went straight to his head as Tom laughed crazily.

"Trust you to get the bloody best one!" Tom smiled as Danny sighed.

"He's the fricken bass! he's bound to get the best!" Danny growled and took the box that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Im not the bass!"

Everyone turned to look at Dougie.

"Im Doug X!" Dougie grinned .

Tom quickly put his hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing as Danny smirked.

"Doug X indeed!" Harry smiled and gave Dougie a hug, which he didn't really want, but he got it anyway.

"Bloody Doug X.." Was all that was heard from a giggling Danny at the back of the room, who was putting the box back in his bag.

_THE END!_

**A/N:**

**Okay, so i wanted to say a HUGE sorry, it seems i've been very mean with some people, but i can totally explain, i've been on some new medication to help with my depression, i've been doing it to alot of people, and i know there's no excuse for being and awful person!**

**Anyway, i wrote this story on a train, my sister brought jelly beans, and yes, she did have a cinnamon!**

**It was so funny, everyone around us went into complete histerics!**

**So this was just a random idea that came to me, so i hope you like it!  
>Byee!<strong>

**Garcia.**

**xxxxx**


End file.
